Anywhere But Home
by TeenageDream123
Summary: The Doctor could never let anyone die. Even if she was the Wicked Witch of the East.


**Anywhere But Home**

The Doctor was bored, and more than anything else, he hated being bored. So he'd given the TARDIS free reign of the universe, the chance to go wherever she felt he should be. The Doctor regretted it almost instantly. Knowing the TARDIS, she would take him someplace to stop a war or something. And while that was all well and good, it got tiring after a while, what he really wanted was to do some sight seeing maybe, or go to a museum. Of course the last couple times he'd done those things, he'd ended up having to be a savior of someone. He didn't see why the TARDIS couldn't let him enjoy himself sometimes. But who knew? Maybe the TARDIS would actually give him a break for once. But the Doctor knew better.

When the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, he was nearly blinded by the brightness of all the colours. When he finally managed to see straight, he noticed with some shock that the place actually looked familiar, though he knew he'd never been there before. As he examined the landscape, something caught his eye. It was a house. It might once have been a pretty house. But it had clearly suffered severe damage. The windows were cracked, and the house was now positioned at an awkward tilt. But most shocking of all, when he walked round to examine it, he saw two feet sticking out from underneath it. The feet were covered by black and white striped stockings. Suddenly the Doctor realized where he was.

"...Oz?"

* * *

It took the Doctor several minutes to get the body out of the ruins. It had just been left there to rot, and it just didn't seem right. When she was finally free he laid her flat and examined the body.

"She's still alive!" He wasted no time in getting her back to the TARDIS to the healing bay. As it turned out, the woman's body had gone into a comatose state to conserve energy, but she was still very much alive. So, once the Doctor was sure she was in no danger, the Doctor sat down on the side of the bed and wondered how he had managed to get the Wicked Witch of The East in his TARDIS.

* * *

It took the girl several weeks before she opened her eyes. It took a week more before she actually spoke to the Doctor.

"Where am I?" The Doctor looked at her in surprise. When she'd first awakened, he'd talk to her in the hopes to get some response. When he'd got none, he had eventually given up. However, he was not about to complain about the development."The TARDIS." When she looked at him questioningly he amended "It's my spaceship. TARDIS stands for, Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." Her face grew even more confused.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor What?"

"Just the Doctor. Now, what's your name? It's only fair."

"Nessarose. Nessarose Thropp."

"Thank you." The girl took a deep breath before asking the question that had clearly been on her mind the entire time.

"Why did you save me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm the Wicked Witch of the East." She said it as though it were obvious.

"I'm aware. But even if you did do cruel things, I couldn't just let you die."

"How did you even know I was alive?"

"I didn't. But it seemed disrespectful to leave you there. So I got you out."

"And I was alive."

"Yes, yes you were."

After that, the two grew more comfortable with each other. A few days later the Doctor sat down to discuss Nessa's injuries.

"You lost a lot of blood, which shut your body down due to shock. There were some bad injuries on your head, which is why I had to shave your head. Sorry about that by the way." Nessa nodded. She understood why. Even though she'd yet to look in a mirror, she had felt her bare head and the many cuts that were only just beginning to properly heal. "I'm afraid that your legs are broken in several different places, which luckily just needs rest to heal, and with the amount of time you've spent in the bed, they're both doing well. The only thing that concerns me," The Doctor sighed, glancing at Nessa before starting again. "Am I right in guessing that you weren't able to walk before the accident?" Nessa looked down before nodding slowly. "Well, I thought so, the injury looked too old to be from the house. But I needed to be sure, because I have gotten this wrong before." The Doctor stopped, lost in thought, before making his excuses and leaving the room quickly. So fast in fact, that he failed to notice the tears running down Nessa's face.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this? Nessa, you're supposed to be dead!" The Doctor had been living with Nessarose for about 6 months. It had taken some time, but he had finally gotten the full story story from her. Which is why he was so worried now. "Nessa, think about this, you told me that your sister eloped with Glinda's fiancé, so she may not be exactly thrilled to see you." Nessa shook her head. Back in a wheelchair, the Doctor towered over her. However, there was no way that Nessa was going to back down.

"Doctor, please. I need to know what happened to my sister!" For a second, the Doctor was tempted to show her the Wizard of Oz, before berating himself for even thinking about showing her something so insensitive. He had no choice but to agree.

"Okay, I'll leave you in her private rooms."

"What will you do?" The Doctor smiled.

"I need to figure why this world is so similar to Earth. And your magic, and your talking animals. It shouldn't take long. I'll come for you an hour after I dropped you off, okay?" Nessa nodded. The Doctor nodded back.

* * *

Glinda was at her desk, looking over her paperwork sadly. There was so much of it she knew there was no way she could be done before tomorrow. Glinda walked away from her study and towards her rooms. They were less pink than they had used to be. Mainly because they had more green in them.

"Pink goes good with green." She replied to anyone who questioned her motives. As she stepped through the door, Glinda was already taking pins out of her hair, and she nearly didn't notice the girl in the wheelchair. Almost. "Nessa? Is that you?" Nessarose nodded, and Glinda rushed forward and embraced her. "Oh Nessa you're alive, oh thank you, thank you!" Suddenly her eyes became hopeful. "Is Elphie with you?" Nessa looked down. That was answer enough.

"Glinda? What happened to Elphaba?"

"The little girl who killed- or we thought killed you anyway, she was sent to kill Elphie."

"She succeeded?" Glinda didn't answer.

"I was there. I hid instead of helping her. I let her die. I-I swore not to clear her name." Glinda was crying now. "I let you both die. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Nessarose had started as well.

"What about me? Fabala did everything for me, and I refused to help her, even before she became the witch." Nessa took deep breaths. "Father was always so awful to her. So were the other students. But I always ignored it. Because I didn't want to be teased more. I let everyone treat her like that... I told her it was her fault, And she actually believed it."

As Nessa and Glinda talked, they soon turned to reminiscing, back to the time when they were all friends, before Elphaba defied gravity. It then became a comfortable silence.

* * *

"Nessa?"

"Yes?"

"How _did _you survive?" Nessarose looked at Glinda, surprised.

"Oh, right! Well, this man found me. And he discovered I was actually still alive. Though he said if he hadn't found I probably would have died anyway. He nursed me back to health, and I've been living with him ever since." Glinda smirked.

"Can I meet this mystery man?" Nessa looked up, embarrassed

"Oh it's not like _that_! We're just friends!" Glinda rolled her eyes.

"Well, he should be here soon."

"Glinda you don't have to do this!"

"It's the least I can do! Please, let me do this for you." Glinda brought out the Grimmerie. She paged through it before she found the right page. Soon Nessa's feet were tingling, and before she knew it, she was once again walking around.

"Oh thank you Glinda. Thank you so much!"

* * *

"I'm here, I'm here! And I figured it out!" Glinda was looking at the Doctor shocked. Nessa smirked at her. The Doctor hadn't even noticed that she was walking.

"I know, right?" Nessa muttered.

"I mean it's just amazing!" The Doctor held the door of the TARDIS open for Nessa, while still talking. Just as Nessa was about to go in, she looked around at Glinda

"Glinda? Tell Boq... Tell him I'm sorry."

"I will." They were both crying again. "Will I see you again Nessa?" Nessa shook her head.

"There's too much pain, too many memories."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too Glinda. Me too."

* * *

"So, where now?" The Doctor asked. Nessa looked at him, then smiled wistfully.

"Anywhere but home."

* * *

**I'd like to dedicate this story to The Delectable Miss Pond**

**Happy Birthday! Glad you finally got the fic you've been waiting for!**

**Please go on Miss Pond's account, as her stories are amazing. **

**Better than mine!**

The Doctor was bored, and more than anything else, he hated being bored. So he'd given the TARDIS free reign of the universe, the chance to go wherever she felt he should be. The Doctor regretted it almost instantly. Knowing the TARDIS, she would take him someplace to stop a war or something. And while that was all well and good, it got tiring after a while, what he really wanted was to do some sight seeing maybe, or go to a museum. Of course the last couple times he'd done those things, he'd ended up having to be a savior of someone. He didn't see why the TARDIS couldn't let him enjoy himself sometimes. But who knew? Maybe the TARDIS would actually give him a break for once.

When the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, he was nearly blinded by the brightness of all the colours. When he finally managed to see straight, he noticed with some shock that the place actually looked familiar, though he knew he'd never been there before. As he examined the landscape, something caught his eye. It was a house. It might once have been a pretty house. But it had clearly suffered severe damage. The windows were cracked, and the house was now positioned at an awkward tilt. But most shocking of all, when he walked round to examine it, he saw two feet sticking out from underneath it. The feet were covered by black and white striped stockings. Suddenly the Doctor realized where he was.

"...Oz?"

It took the Doctor several minutes to get the body out of the ruins. It had just been left there to rot, and it just didn't seem right. When she was finally free he laid her flat and examined the body. "She's still alive!" He wasted no time in getting her back to the TARDIS to the healing bay. As it turned out, the woman's body had gone into a comatose state to conserve energy, but she was still very much alive. So, once the Doctor was sure she was in no danger, the Doctor sat down on the side of the bed and wondered how he had managed to get the Wicked Witch of The East in his TARDIS.

It took the girl several weeks before she opened her eyes. It took a week more before she actually spoke to the Doctor.

"Where am I?" The Doctor looked at her in surprise. When she'd first awakened, he'd talk to her in the hopes to get some response. When he'd got none, he had eventually given up. However, he was not about to complain about the development.

"The TARDIS." When she looked at him questioningly he amended "It's my spaceship. TARDIS stands for, Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." Her face grew even more confused.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor What?"

"Just the Doctor. Now, what's your name? It's only fair."

"Nessarose. Nessarose Thropp."

"Thank you." The girl took a deep breath before asking the question that had clearly been on her mind the entire time.

"Why did you save me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm the Wicked Witch of the East." She said it as though it were obvious.

"I'm aware. But even if you did do cruel things, I couldn't just let you die."

"How did you even know I was alive?"

"I didn't. But it seemed disrespectful to leave you there. So I got you out."

"And I was alive."

"Yes, yes you were."

After that, the two grew more comfortable with each other. A few days later the Doctor sat down to discuss Nessa's injuries.

"You lost a lot of blood, which shut your body down due to shock. There were some bad injuries on your head, which is why I had to shave your head. Sorry about that by the way." Nessa nodded. She understood why. Even though she'd yet to look in a mirror, she had felt her bare head and the many cuts that were only just beginning to properly heal. "I'm afraid that your legs are broken in several different places, which luckily just needs rest to heal, and with the amount of time you've spent in the bed, they're both doing well. The only thing that concerns me," The Doctor sighed, glancing at Nessa before starting again. "Am I right in guessing that you weren't able to walk before the accident?" Nessa looked down before nodding slowly. "Well, I thought so, the injury looked too old to be from the house. But I needed to be sure, because I have gotten this wrong before." The Doctor stopped, lost in thought, before making his excuses and leaving the room quickly. So fast in fact, that he failed to notice the tears running down Nessa's face.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Nessa, you're supposed to be dead!" The Doctor had been living with Nessarose for about 6 months. It had taken some time, but he had finally gotten the full story story from her. Which is why he was so worried now. "Nessa, think about this, you told me that your sister eloped with Glinda's fiancé, so she may not be exactly thrilled to see you." Nessa shook her head. Back in a wheelchair, the Doctor towered over her. However, there was no way that Nessa was going to back down.

"Doctor, please. I need to know what happened to my sister!" For a second, the Doctor was tempted to show her the Wizard of Oz, before berating himself for even thinking about showing her something so insensitive. He had no choice but to agree.

"Okay, I'll leave you in her private rooms."

"What will you do?" The Doctor smiled.

"I need to figure why this world is so similar to Earth. And your magic, and your talking animals. It shouldn't take long. I'll come for you an hour after I dropped you off, okay?" Nessa nodded. The Doctor nodded back.

Glinda was at her desk, looking over her paperwork sadly. There was so much of it she knew there was no way she could be done before tomorrow. Glinda walked away from her study and towards her rooms. They were less pink than they had used to be. Mainly because they had more green in them.

"Pink goes good with green." She replied to anyone who questioned her motives. As she stepped through the door, Glinda was already taking pins out of her hair, and she nearly didn't notice the girl in the wheelchair. Almost. "Nessa? Is that you?" Nessarose nodded, and Glinda rushed forward and embraced her. "Oh Nessa you're alive, oh thank you, thank you!" Suddenly her eyes became hopeful. "Is Elphie with you?" Nessa looked down. That was answer enough.

"Glinda? What happened to Elphaba?"

"The little girl who killed- or we thought killed you anyway, she was sent to kill Elphie."

"She succeeded?" Glinda didn't answer.

"I was there. I hid instead of helping her. I let her die. I-I swore not to clear her name." Glinda was crying now. "I let you both die. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Nessarose had started as well.

"What about me? Fabala did everything for me, and I refused to help her, even before she became the witch." Nessa took deep breaths. "Father was always so awful to her. So were the other students. But I always ignored it. Because I didn't want to be teased more. I let everyone treat her like that... I told her it was her fault, And she actually believed it."

As Nessa and Glinda talked, they soon turned to reminiscing, back to the time when they were all friends, before Elphaba defied gravity. It then became a comfortable silence.

"Nessa?"

"Yes?"

"How _did _you survive?" Nessarose looked at Glinda, surprised.

"Oh, right! Well, this man found me. And he discovered I was actually still alive. Though he said if he hadn't found I probably would have died anyway. He nursed me back to health and I've lived with him ever since." Glinda smirked.

"Can I meet this mystery man?" Nessa looked up, embarrassed

"Oh it's not like _that_! We're just friends!" Glinda rolled her eyes.

"Well, he should be here soon."

"I'm here, I'm here! And I figured it out!" Glinda was looking at the Doctor shocked. Nessa smirked at her.

"I know, right?" Nessa muttered.

"I mean it's just amazing!" The Doctor held the door of the TARDIS open for Nessa, while still talking. Just as Nessa was about to go in, she looked around at Glinda

"Glinda? Tell Boq... Tell him I'm sorry."

"I will." They were both crying again. "Will I see you again Nessa?" Nessa shook her head.

"There's too much pain, too many memories."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too Glinda. Me too."

"So, where now?" The Doctor asked. Nessa looked at him, then smiled wistfully.

"Anywhere but home."


End file.
